Not Like the Other Girls
by Brirdy
Summary: Songfic zu „Not Like the Other Girls“ von „The Rasmus“ Sie war ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, so anders, als alle andren. Und doch hat er sie geliebt. Und verloren. Krieg fordert Opfer, bringt Schmerz und Leid. Und er kann damit nicht leben.


**Titel:** Not Like the Other Girls

**Autor:** Brirdy

**E-Mail:** brirdyyahoo.de

**Datum:** 10.06.07

**Genre:** Songfic/Drama

**Teile**: 1

**Status:** abgeschlossen

**Rating:** P16

**Pairing:** Neville/Luna

**Warnings:** Suizid, CharacterDeath

**Summary:** Songfic zu „Not Like the Other Girls" von „The Rasmus" - Sie war ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, so anders, als alle andren. Und doch hat er sie geliebt. Und verloren. Krieg fordert Opfer, bringt Schmerz und Leid. Und er kann damit nicht leben.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix, außer dem Plot, wenn man das so nennen kann. Die Personen sind aus Harry Potter von J.K. Rowling und das Lied „Not Like the Other Girls" ist von „The Rasmus".

**A/N:** Meine zweite Songfic. Ich hab ewig gebraucht, war mir total unsicher, ob das Lied überhaupt dazu passt, doch es hat mich nicht losgelassen und ich musste einfach schreiben. Beim Schreiben ist mir der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Titel „_Liebste Luna_" auch gut passen würde, dass das Lied gar nicht nötig wäre… doch nun ja, seht was daraus geworden ist und entscheidet selbst, ob es gut ist und euch gefällt! Und _**bitte**_, schreibt mir eure Meinung auch! Egal, wie sie lautet!

* * *

**Not Like the Other Girls**

_Liebste Luna,_

Zitternd schwebte die Spitze der Feder über dem Pergament. Ein Tropfen Tinte löste sich von ihr und hinterließ einen hässlichen Fleck, der größer wurde, als ein neuer Topfen hinzukam.

_Liebste Luna,_

Doch was kam dann? Mit einem ratlosen Seufzen wurde das Pergament zusammengeknüllt und zur Seite geschoben, dorthin, wo schon so viele andere Papierbälle lagen. Sie alle trugen dieselben Wörter.

_Liebste Luna, _

Dann, hin und wieder, die Wörter „_Ich_" und „_du_" und, ganz selten, wenn er es geschafft hatte, mehr als das zu schreiben, dann konnte man auch noch „_wünschte_", „_wollte_" und „_hoffe_" lesen. Doch sie waren allesamt durchgestrichen.

_Liebste Luna, _

Wie begann man einen Brief, der niemals rechtzeitig ankommen würde? Der schon vor langer Zeit hätte geschrieben werden sollen und nun recht sinnlos erschien?

_Liebste Luna,_

Kein „_Ich_", kein „_du_". „_Es_". So musste es weitergehen, „_es_". Und dann „_tut mir leid._" Ja, das war gut.

_Liebste Luna,_

_es tut mir Leid. _

Wieder hielt die Feder zitternd inne. Was tat ihm Leid? Dass es zu spät war? Dass er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte? Doch er hatte seine Schuld beglichen, war zum Mörder geworden, nur für sie.

_**No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart**_

Er hatte sie geliebt und sich geschworen, sie zu beschützen, zu beschützen in diesem endlosen Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse. Sie war einzigartig, einzigartig zumindest für ihn. Da war soviel Leben in ihr, so viel Freude und Spaß. Und doch war sie gestorben. Und er, der es nicht geschafft hatte, ihr Leben zu retten, hatte sie gerächt. Hatte den Mann getötet, der ihr das Leben nahm.

_**No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl**_

Er war zum Mörder geworden. Nur für sie. Und nie wieder würde er jemanden töten, außer, vielleicht, sich selbst. Dann würde er an ihrer Seite sein, auf die Welt hinabgucken und mit ihr gemeinsam ihren Tod beweinen, einen Tod, den niemand beachtete, da sie anders waren.

_**Should have seen it would be this way  
Should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you've loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose**_

_Liebste Luna,_

_es tut mir Leid._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher erkannte, was du vorhast, dass ich dir nicht früher nachgelaufen bin, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich gebraucht hast._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt erkannt habe, welchen Fehler ich gemacht habe, dass ich erst jetzt den Mut habe es aufzuschreiben, es dir zu sagen._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du sterben musstest, um mir die Augen zu öffnen. Dass ich dich erst verlieren musste, um zu erkennen, wie es sich anfühlt._

_Jetzt bin ich allein._

_**She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
She talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know**_

_Du gehst, bist gegangen. Bis nach und nach verschwunden. Die anderen habe es nicht bemerkt, du warst nur ein Opfer. Und ich? Ich habe lange gebraucht, zu lange.  
Du hast dich aus der Welt davongestohlen, hast langsam dafür gesorgt, dass sie dich vergessen. Dass die Erinnerungen an dich verblassen._

_Du warst gerne mit deinen Gedanken woanders. Hast den „__Klitterer__" immer auf dem Kopf gelesen, dir merkwürdigen Schmuck gebastelt. Unsichtbare Wesen waren um dich herum, jederzeit. „_Einen Schlickschlupf_", hast du gesagt, „_die sind unsichtbar, sausen dir durch die Ohren rein und machen dich ganz wuschig im Kopf."(1) _Dann hast du in die Hände geklatscht um sie zu vertreiben._

_Luna Lovegood? Die hat den Kopf über den Wolken. Hoffnungsloses kleines Ding, so haben sie dich genannt. Loony – Verrückte. Doch das warst du nicht, du warst nicht verrückt, etwas seltsam vielleicht, aber nicht verrückt. Du warst anders. Doch ich kannte dich. Und ich liebte dich. Liebe dich noch immer._

_**No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
**__**In her mind she's repeating the words **__**  
**_

_Du kanntest das Leben, liebste Luna. _

_Du wusstest wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man geliebt hat. Deine Mutter war tot, als ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe._

_Du kanntest den Schmerz, die Blicke der anderen, die dich nicht mochten, die dich ärgerten, wo sie nur konnten. Du hattest keine Freunde. _

_Und doch hattest du keine Angst davor, so zu sein, wie du bist. Du hast dich nicht geschämt, niemals!_

_Ich liebte dich, Luna. Ich liebe dich noch immer. _

All die Liebe, die du gibst, wird zu dir zurückkommen.

_Das hast du zu mir gesagt, liebste Luna. Und du hast es immer und immer wieder wiederholt. Und du tust es noch, hoffe ich. _

_Ich tue es. Und mit diesem Gedanken von dir, mit diesem Gedanken an dich, komme ich zu dir, liebste Luna._

_**All the love you put out will return to you**_

Ein letztes Mal zitterte die Feder, dann wurde sie neben dem Brief auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Das Tintenglas wurde sorgsam wieder verschlossen, die Pergamentbälle in den Mülleimer entsorgt.

Ein letztes leises Seufzen, dann die Worte, von denen er geschworen hatte, sie nie wieder zu sprechen, bis auf dieses eine Mal.

Ein dumpfes Poltern, dann Stille.

Der Krieg hatte ein letztes Opfer gefordert.

**ENDE**

(1) Zitat aus „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" von JKR.

**  
**


End file.
